


mil besos.

by JoshushushuHan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshushushuHan/pseuds/JoshushushuHan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La dinámica de los soulmate es simple: al cumplir los 17 años un número aparece, como un tatuaje, en tu muñeca derecha. Es una cuenta regresiva, la cual disminuirá mientras más cerca estés de conocer a esa persona. Cuando conoces a tu soulmate la regresiva llegará finalmente a 0, y entonces sabrás que lo encontraste</p><p>La mañana de su cumpleaños Joshua recibió no uno, sino dos números. </p><p>Había decidido entonces nunca encontrar a su soulmate.</p><p>[Drabbles Joshua x Jeonghan | Seventeen]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

El médico observó su muñeca durante largo rato, analizando sea lo que fuese que él entendía, sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que lo miró otra vez con esa mirada de lástima y resignación que Joshua supo interpretar de inmediato. Su marca tenía un problema. 

El camino a casa fue silencioso. Su padre conducía sin decir nada, su madre se mantenía en silencio intentando no comenzar a llorar otra vez, Joshua miraba por la ventana, observando cómo la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la ventanilla. Intentaba mantener su mirada fija en algún otro punto, pero una y otra vez su vista volvía a su muñeca y a la marca de su soulmate. Suspiró otra vez.

Un soulmate es una persona con la cual estás destinado desde nacimiento a pasar tu vida, la persona que comparte tu otra mitad, la persona cuya alma se complementa con la tuya creando el equilibrio más perfecto que pudiese existir. Todos tenían un soulmate en algún lugar, todos tenían otra mitad que los complementara. La dinámica es simple: al cumplir los 17 años un número aparece, como un tatuaje, en tu muñeca derecha. Es una cuenta regresiva, la cual disminuirá mientras más cerca estés de conocer a esa persona. Los números pueden variar, claro, dependiendo de qué tan cerca o lejos estés de tu otra mitad; así, también puede variar el tiempo que tardes en llegar a esa persona o la distancia a la que se encuentre de ti. Cuando conoces a tu soulmate ambos lo sabrán, la cuenta regresiva llega finalmente a 0 y entonces sabes que lo encontraste, que podrás ser feliz el resto de tu vida y que no volverás a estar solo.

Era 30 de diciembre, su cumpleaños número 17, y acababa de recibir su marca. Había esperado totalmente emocionado a que diera la hora de su cumpleaños, la idea de poder saber cuándo conocería a su soulmate le parecía tan emocionante que no había podido dormir casi nada esa noche. Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue mirar su brazo, y ahí estaba: el número 435. Soltó un suspiro asombrado, pues era un número menor al de mucha gente que conocía, eso significaba que quizás no necesitaría mucho tiempo para conocer a esa persona. Sonrió emocionado, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojar ante la idea, pero entonces observó que debajo de su número había otro número, más pequeño: 1000. Frunció el ceño confundido, mirándolo más de cerca, deslizando sus dedos sobre ese número como si de una mancha se tratara. No conocía a nadie con una marca como esa bajo su conteo, jamás había escuchado de alguien que tuviese dos números y no uno, ¿Qué significaría? Se vistió algo confundido y preocupado, bajó y recibió los saludos contentos de sus padres por su cumpleaños, pero notaron de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. 

Les mostró su marca, su madre sonrió emocionada al ver el número que se dibujaba en su piel, pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato y su rostro se volvió una expresión confundida al ver el número más pequeño bajo este. 

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó mirando más de cerca, Joshua se encogió de hombros. Estaba preocupado.  
\- No lo sé – confesó – desperté para ver mi marca y… solo estaba ahí. 

Decidieron que lo mejor sería preocuparse por la escuela por el día, y que luego de clases irían a médico para ver si algo andaba mal. El día transcurrió lento, recibió los saludos de sus amigos, varios intentaron ver su marca pero Joshua insistía en que era una sorpresa aun y que no les mostraría. No pudo concentrarse mucho realmente ese día. Al llegar a su casa sus padres estaban esperándolo en el auto, e intentando hablar de otras cosas su padre comenzó a manejar, conversando cómo él y su madre habían reaccionado cuando se habían encontrado y sus conteos habían llegado a 0. Joshua amaba esa historia. 

Se encontraron otra vez en el auto, de vuelta a su casa, el viaje era silencioso y tenso, Joshua sabía que era su culpa. Suspiró una y otra vez, oyendo la lluvia chocar contra el auto, el ruido de las ruedas en la acera húmeda, sus ojos lentamente fijando su vista en su muñeca cubierta por la sudadera azul que traía puesta. Mil. El médico le había explicado el significado de ese número, y realmente Joshua no entendía cómo él entre tanta gente había sido quien tuviera que afrontar ese destino. 

Mil besos.

La probabilidad de obtener esa segunda marca era, realmente, una en diez mil personas. No era común, la mayoría de la gente obtenía su número de conteo y simplemente lo dejaba ahí, contar, hasta que los guiara a su soulmate y la felicidad eterna. Joshua no era una de esas personas, no era el adolescente con suerte que recibía su marca, conocía a su soulmate, se enamoraba y vivía feliz el resto de su vida. No. Apretó sus ojos tras mirar fijamente su muñeca, como si pudiese ver a través de su ropa, su garganta dolía intentando aguantar el llanto. Mil besos, eso significaba la segunda marca. Mil besos era su límite, la segunda marca era un extraño síndrome que no tenía cura donde, tras conocer a tu soulmate, solo tendrías un límite de mil besos para dar, con cada uno que dieras el conteo disminuiría, y al completar los mil, sin remedio Joshua moriría. 

Moriría después de mil besos.

Intentó encontrar el rostro de sus padres por el espejo retrovisor en la parte delantera del auto, pero desde su posición le fue imposible. Bajó la mirada, agachó un poco su cabeza y apretó con fuerza su muñeca con la otra mano, temblando. 

\- Lo siento mucho… - susurró débilmente, sintiendo cómo toda esa lluvia que caía afuera era su culpa.  
Su madre dejó escapar un sollozo otra vez. No hablaron el resto del viaje.

Esa noche apenas durmió, simplemente lloró en silencio leyendo en internet historias de gente que sufría el mismo problema. Algunos lo ignoraron y habían fallecido al instante en que su segundo conteo llegara a 0, otros habían recurrido al suicidio, incapaces de soportar la presión, otros simplemente habían decidido encerrarse y no conocer jamás a su soulmate, vivir solos y tranquilos hasta que la muerte no fuera otra opción. No había cura, Joshua no tenía cura, y cuando su despertador dio la hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela Joshua tomó la decisión más dura de su vida: evitaría a toda costa encontrarse con su soulmate y viviría solo el resto de sus días.


	2. II

Era su cumpleaños 26, sus padres habían ido a verlo a su departamento durante la mañana para llevarle comida y celebrar con él. Joshua vivía solo, acompañado de un pequeño perrito que le hacía compañía y le hacía olvidar la soledad. Sus padres estaban más viejos, él mismo se veía ya más adulto y maduro, su madre siempre se veía preocupada cada vez que estaba con él, su padre siempre le hacía gestos indicándole que no preguntara nada, pero Joshua sabía lo que aún aquejaba a su corazón, y siempre le daba la misma respuesta, intentando tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

\- Estoy bien, mamá, no debes preocuparte. - le sonreía amplio y su madre siempre, siempre le respondía con una triste sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo tembloroso que le transmitía toda la tristeza y angustia en su corazón, sentimientos que él mismo sabía de memoria, pues era él quien llevaba 9 años solo, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con su soulmate y enamorarse sin remedio. 

Era difícil, vivir siempre pendiente de cuándo su conteo disminuía, cuándo debía alejarse del lugar en el que estaba a toda velocidad hasta que el número aumentara y le asegurara que no sería ese el momento de conocer a su soulmate. Y era egoísta, eso lo sabía muy bien, estaba privando de felicidad a su soulmate escondiéndose de él, pero ¿Cómo podría afrontarlo? ¿Cómo podría decirle que solo podían besarse mil veces antes de que muriera sin remedio? Todos querían un primer beso, él mismo anhelaba la sensación de un par de labios suaves y dulces acariciando los suyos, un abrazo enamorado, la calidez de otra persona durmiendo con él, los latidos del corazón al ver a esa persona reír. Joshua lo había deseado toda su vida, conocer a esa persona, enamorarse, ser feliz; pero era imposible, pues tarde o tembrano él moriría y dejaría a esa persona sola, sufriendo, triste y con un corazón roto que nada podría curar. A veces Joshua se preguntaba si quizás había hecho algo malo, si quizás merecía ese destino asustado y doloroso. No lo sabía. Ninguna de las personas que habían tocado sufrir ese destino lo sabían. Solo los elegía, como quien elije un perrito entre el montón para llevar a casa, como quien elije la fruta más brillante antes de comerla. Él era la fruta podrida del frutero, defectuoso, y con un futuro terrible y solitario, el destino no lo había elegido a él para ser feliz.

Odiaba no poder darle la felicidad a sus padres, no poder darles hijos, nietos, o la simple felicidad de verlo a él feliz. No podia. Joshua estaba aterrado.

Fue su cumpleaños 27 cuando lo conoció.

Había sido rápido, caminaba tranquilo por la calle tras haber hecho unas compras, sin notar que el conteo en su muñeca había comenzado a disminuir a una velocidad considerable. Paró en seco cuando alguien gritó que tuviera cuidado, y por cosa de suerte alcanzó a ver a la persona que venía a toda velocidad en bicicleta directo a él. Alcanzó a moverse y evitar que lo atropellara, mas la otra persona no tuvo la misma suerte, pues al intentar evitar la colisión y mover el manubrio de su bicicleta había perdido inevitablemente el control y había caído hacia un lado con fuerza. 

\- Oh dios mío - dijo para sí mismo al ver al sujeto caer, y sin esperar ni un segundo más corrió a socorrerlo - Lo siento tanto, no te vi, ¿Estás bien? - se apresuró a preguntar mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.   
\- Estoy bien - se enderezó con cuidado, dejando salir un leve quejido porque lógicamente debía doler - No es tu culp- 

Levantó el rostro y ambos se miraron a los ojos. 

Entonces ocurrió.

El chico quitó un poco de cabello negro de su rostro, revelando la cara más hermosa que haya tenido la suerte de ver en su vida. Ojos suaves y con un toque somnoliento, pestañas largas y cejas simples, relajadas, labios delgados y de un suave rosado que combinaba a la perfección con las mejillas ahora sonrojadas, haciendo que sus pómulos se notaran aun más. Movio sus dedos temblorosos a su cabello negro y largo una vez más con un movimiento delicado y exquicito que le robó el aliento a Joshua. Se miraron en silencio durante largos e infinitos minutos, hasta que el chico hermoso frente a él movió su boca lentamente hasta formar una sonrisa suave como seda, sonrisa que pronto se transformó en una risita nerviosa, mostrando todos sus dientes, perfectos y alineados en una sonrisa radiante que hizo sus rodillas temblar, su mano cubrió su boca con cuidado, cubriendo esa hermosa risa. No la cubras, déjame ver tu sonrisa, pensó, sin notar como aún apretaba con fuerza su mano tibia entre una de las propias. Temblaba, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Y entonces su mente hizo un click, un cosquilleo se apoderó de sus extremidades y entonces lo recordó. 

Deslizó su mirada (con dificultad, no quería dejar de mirarlo) hasta su propio brazo. Miró algo temeroso su muñeca y ahí estaba, grande, radiante como si tuviera brillo propio, en su muñeca frente a sus ojos: un 0. De tamaño mediano, contrastante con su piel suavemente morena, un 0 que indicaba que la espera había terminado. Miró otra vez al chico frente a él quien, con la misma sonrisa permanente en sus labios de pétalo de rosa, lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos que aceleraba su corazón a velocidades alarmantes. 

\- Soy Jeonghan - dijo con una voz nasal, suave como malvaviscos, pero poderosa pegándose con intensidad a sus oídos repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez como grabación en su mente. Joshua suspiró y dejó salir el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado aguantando.

Acababa de conocer a su soulmate.

Joshua estaba enamorado.

Era curioso. Joshua llevaba 10 años evitando a toda costa encontrarse con su soulmate, 10 años corriendo cada vez que el número en su muñeca disminuía un poco, 10 años resignándose a vivir una vida de soledad hasta ser viejo, cuando ya no le importe morir solo sin haber conocido el amor. Y aquí estaba ahora, apretando la mano de un total desconocido que, realmente, no era para nada desconocido. Su corazón latía, sus pupilas temblaban, sus dedos cosquilleaban. 

\- J-Joshua, soy Joshua – respondió luego de un rato de divagar y el chico le sonrió con la mirada, apretándole la mano y sacudiéndola de arriba abajo con suavidad.  
\- Mucho gusto, Joshua.

Dios santo, su nombre sonaba maravilloso saliendo de sus labios. Lo ayudó a levantarse y a levantar la bicicleta y, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, pronunció tartamudeando las siguientes palabras: ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo? 

Jeonghan aceptó. 

Joshua pensó, en ese momento, que un soulmate no era tan mala idea después de todo, y que el tema de los besos podría arreglarse de alguna manera.


	3. III

Cuando lo presentó con sus padres ambos se mostraron asombrados, impactados, y antes de que Joshua pudiese decir cualquier cosa ambos los abrazaron a los dos, llorando de felicidad pues su hijo finalmente había decidido conocer a su soulmate y olvidar el problema que lo aquejaba. Habían cenado juntos, reído juntos, hablado sobre ellos y Joshua, por primera vez en 10 años, sentía que estaba siendo realmente feliz.

Jeonghan era encantador. Joshua no entendía cómo el asunto de los soulmates podría funcionar a la perfección, en su momento había tenido sus dudas sobre si realmente funcionaría tan bien, pero en ese momento veía a Jeonghan sonreírle mientras hablaba, cómo lo miraba directo a los ojos como si no temiera nada de la vida, cómo fijaba sus ojos en sus labios mientras hablaba haciéndole ponerse más y más nervioso a medida avanzaba, entonces podía comprobar que todo era cierto.

Se miraron a los ojos largo rato, Joshua habló más y más bajo hasta que ningún sonido salió de sus labios, sintiéndose hipnotizado por la mirada de Jeonghan. No dijeron nada, y con suavidad unieron sus labios en un primer beso, el beso más dulce que Joshua haya podido imaginar. Todo su ser sintió que flotaba, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estallaba en fuegos artificiales coloridos que tensaban y relajaban su cuerpo una y otra vez. Alejaron sus labios y se miraron a los ojos. Se abrazaron con fuerza y dejaron el silencio envolverlos, dejando silenciosas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -preguntó Jeonghan en un suave susurro que llenó cada uno de los poros de Joshua. Este apretó el abrazo, acariciando su cabello suave.  
\- Tenía miedo… - murmuró entre su cuello y su cabello.

Con miedo miró su brazo lentamente, fijando su vista en su muñeca expuesta, pues su sudadera se había levantado un poco. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y dejó las lágrimas correr sin remedio.

999.

Joshua estaba aterrado.


	4. IV

Jeonghan le había contado una tarde todo el tiempo que había pasado buscándolo, cómo cada vez que su conteo bajaba él corría por los alrededores intentando que disminuyera más. Le contó la angustia que sentía cada vez que su conteo bajaba, pero de pronto comenzaba a aumentar drásticamente otra vez y él quedaba ahí, de pie en medio de la gente, mirando su muñeca, solo. Joshua había llorado pidiéndole perdón, confesándole que estaba aterrado de encontrar a su soulmate.

Pero jamás le decía por qué. ¿Cómo podría explicarle lo de los besos? ¿Cómo podía explicarle que moriría en algún momento, cuando sus besos se acabaran? Esta era la parte difícil de haber conocido a su soulmate, pero realmente no se arrepentía. Nunca lo haría.

Se miraron a los ojos una noche, iluminados solo por el tenue brillo de las luces de la calle fuera del edificio y las luces de los autos que pasaban con lentitud, haciendo un ruido húmedo al contacto de los neumáticos con la acera mojada por la llovizna. Joshua acarició el rostro de Jeonghan con una mano temblorosa, desde que se habían enamorado siempre tenía miedo. Jeonghan se acercó un poco para besarlo, pero Joshua se alejó instintivamente. Se miraron y Joshua alejó la vista.

\- Lo siento tanto, yo… - murmuró con voz temblorosa y con la garganta apretada. Jeonghan sonrió, brillante, como si realmente entendiera.   
\- Está bien.

Joshua cerró sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo un sollozo escapar de su boca. Jeonghan susurró con suavidad “Oh, no, Shua, tranquilo” con la voz más dulce que haya podido salir de su boca, acariciando todo su rostro con delicadeza, uniendo sus frentes con suavidad como si uno de los dos fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. “Todo está bien, todo estará bien”.

Joshua sabía que no estaría bien. Sabía que tarde o temprano dejaría de estar bien, pero podía mentirse por un momento, podía fingir que nada saldría mal, que su condición de soulmate sería como cualquier otra. Jeonghan rodeó su rostro con sus manos, pidiéndole permiso con miedo. Joshua asintió, y fue el primero en besar esos labios que tanto deseaba besar otra vez.

Se olvidaron de todo esa noche. Para Joshua, los besos eran un simple detalle esa noche, el hecho de que en algún momento moriría por esto ya no le importaba. Repartió besos desesperado, unieron sus labios con cuidado para no hacerse daño, descubrieron sus cuerpos dejando atrás las ropas y los miedos, tocándose sin pudor, sintiéndose de la forma más íntima que pudiesen lograr. No querían separarse, no querían alejarse nunca más, se besaron como si no hubiese un mañana e hicieron el amor por horas, gimiendo el nombre del otro en sus oídos como secretos y promesas de amor, cruzaron sus dedos y los apretaron con fuerza, lloraron y prometieron amor eterno una y otra vez, disfrutaron el orgasmo más dulce que pudiese existir y se abrazaron desnudos en el frío de la noche lluviosa, cubiertos solo por sábanas ajenas que no lograban el calor que sus cuerpos les brindaban.

\- Te amo… - susurró entre sus labios Jeonghan, cruzando sus piernas temblorosas, acariciando su espalda sudada y débil. Joshua respiró con fuerza, guardando en su memoria el aroma de su piel tras hacer el amor, el aroma de su cabello, el aroma de su ser, de su alma, del amor.   
\- Yo te amo a ti – respondió con una sonrisa sincera, acariciando todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose pleno y completo como nunca antes.

Se besaron una vez más con cuidado, disfrutando cada milisegundo, y se acurrucaron bien aprerados hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos. Joshua pensó antes de dormir que, si morir significaba disfrurar esos besos dulces como miel entonces quizás la muerte no sería un castigo tan terrible.

A la mañana siguiente el conteo en su brazo había disminuido casi 60 dígitos. Apretó los labios y cubrió su muñeca con su mano, como si con esto la marca fuera a desaparecer. Pero no le importó, no cuando los brazos cálidos de Jeonghan abrazaron su torso desnudo con cuidado, acercándolo más a él.

\- Dónde vas - musitó entre sueños, sin abrir sus ojos - Es muy temprano, quédate en la cama conmigo.

Joshua se acomodó y con una sonrisa besó sus labios una vez más sin importarle nada. Solo uno, pensó, uno más no le hará mal a nadie.

Esa tarde se quedaron acostados juntos todo el día y ninguno de los dos fue a trabajar.


	5. V

Los días pasaban, los meses pasaban, de pronto los años se hacían presentes y ambos se habían acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida sin besos reiterados y solo com caricias eternas. Al inicio Joshua se sentía siempre aterrado, no saber cómo ni en qué momento explicarle su situación a Jeonghan era duro, pero pronto no necesitó explicaciones, pronto Jeonghan se acostumbró y pronto los besos dejaron de ser tan necesarios para demostrar su amor. No entendía por completo cómo era que Jeonghan no lo juzgaba por su miedo a los besos, ¿Quizás era cosa de soulmates, aceptar y entender hasta los detalles más extraños? ¿Quizás el mismo Jeonghan sufría un miedo parecido con alguna explicación que él tampoco había dicho? La última vez que había recibido una mirada dolida al negar sus besos Joshua sólo había podido llorar y disculparse, repitiendo "Es tan difícil de explicar, no sabes cómo deseo explicarlo, pero es tan difícil". Jeonghan lo había abrazado y, llorando como él, se había disculpado por ser tan poco comprensivo y uniendo sus dedos meñiques habían prometido que este no sería impedimento para disfrutar su amor. Joshua había decidido sellar la promesa con un rápido roce de labios y Jeonghan había reído coqueto.

Habían hecho el amor esa tarde y luego habían visto películas juntos tomando helado, pistacho para Jeonghan y vainilla para Joshua. 

Aquellos eran sus momentos favoritos.


	6. VI

" ¿A qué le temes?"

Joshua miró a Jeonghan quien, acurrucado apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, continuaba mirando el cielo estrellado que podían ver desde el balcón de su departamento. Joshua curvó sus labios.

"A cuando te enojas porque ordené tus cosas."

Jeonghan le dio un manotazo intentando parecer serio y ofendido, aun cuando Joshua era capaz de escuchar su risita desde donde estaba. Ambos suspiraron, aun mirando el cielo. Solían recostarse acurrucados en el balcón, en un viejo sofá que Jeonghan había traido de la casa de sus padres, se cubrían con mantas sobre él y bebían café y chocolate caliente mirando el cielo.

"A estar solo." 

Jeonghan escondió su rostro en su pecho unos segundos, respirando tranquilo. Se enderezó y con suavidad mordió el hombro de Joshua, haciéndole dar un salto. Este lo miró pidiendo alguna explicación. Jeonghan rio.

"Nunca estarás solo. Estoy contigo."

Sonrió. Estaba oscuro y no podían verse con claridad, pero Joshua sabía que estaba sonriendo con ese adorable sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas cuando decía algo dulce. Joshua apoyó su mentón en su cabeza unos instantes, tomó un sorbo de café y aspiró con un poco de fuerza, sintiendo un resfriado acercarse. Silencio.

"¿Y tú, Jeonghan? ¿A qué le temes?"

La sonrisa se borró entonces y Joshua acarició su cabeza. Sabía que hablar cosas así de profundas era difícil para él. Esperó el tiempo suficiente, jamás debía presionar a Jeonghan para que hablara, solo se mantuvo acariciando su hombro con suavidad.

"Al olvido... Que me olviden."

Joshua suspiró y cerró sus ojos, escuchando el ruido de los autos a lo lejos, el viento soplar. Sus corazones.

"Jamás te olvidaré, jamás podría."

La sonrisa volvió, y probablemente sus ojos estaban húmedos ahora. Rió suave, dejando salir un suave Ahhh, se acurrucó una vez más y escondió su rostro en su pecho una vez más. Joshua se sonrojó, así podría oír los latidos de si corazón. Se miraron finalmente luego de eternos y serenos segundos y con una sonrisa se besaron una vez más.

"Lo sé, yo tampoco podría olvidarte."

Joshua quiso gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cuánto amaba a ese hombre.


	7. VII

Jeonghan no paraba de temblar, no paraba de jugar con las puntas de su cabello, no paraba de morder su labio y no paraba de mover el pie derecho, nervioso, golpeando con suavidad el suelo. Joshua rio, apretando con suavidad su hombro por quinta vez en ese rato, haciendo que lo mirara.

\- Todo saldrá bien, Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan asintió y suspiró con fuerza, acercándose más a Joshua, permitiendo que este lo abrazara por la cintura. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y entrelazaron sus dedos con delicadeza, mirando hacia adelante con atención.

Su vestido blanco resplandecía en el altar, las flores en su cabeza resaltaban su cabello y la sonrisa brillante en su rostro demostraba qué tan importante estaba siendo ese momento. Joshua apretó la mano de Jeonghan con fuerza entre las suyas, sintiendo su nerviosismo y su tensión. La chica se giró en su lugar levemente, buscando con la mirada. Jeonghan le hizo un gesto y la chica sonrió aún más, regresando la vista hacia adelante.

Ese día era especial. Ese día, la hermana de Jeonghan estaba casándose. 

Acarició su rostro mil veces, secando las lágrimas de emoción que derramó durante toda la ceremonia. Jeonghan irradiaba felicidad, y Joshua adoraba verlo así. 

Volvieron al departamento muy tarde, algo mareados por el alcohol, la felicidad y el amor. Jeonghan no paraba de repetir lo preciosa que su hermanita se había visto, lo linda que había sido la ceremonia, lo deliciosa que había estado la comida. Se veía como un niño pequeño, emocionado, recordando cada momento y secando sus ojos cada vez que nuevas lágrimas amenazaban una vez más con salir de sus ojos somnolientos.

\- No puedo creer que mi pequeña se haya casado – volvió a repetir eufórico, llevando su mano a su pecho. Estaba tan contento, Joshua sentía su corazón latir. Este era el momento.  
\- Jeonghan…

Se miraron a los ojos largo rato, Jeonghan sin borrar su sonrisa. “¿Si?” preguntó con las cejas levantadas y la sonrisa amplia. Joshua se sonrojó, bajando su mirada al instante. Jeonghan buscó su mirada algo preocupado.

Joshua le tomó las manos sin decir nada, le indicó que cerrara sus ojos y estirara su mano. Jeonghan obedeció, tranquilo, intentando no reír por la incertidumbre que esto le causaba. Joshua sonrió también por lo adorable que se veía su novio intentando no reír. Le indicó que los abriera entonces, Jeonghan obedeció y al mirar su mano casi soltó un grito. Cubrió su boca con la otra mano, mirándolo a los ojos buscando una explicación. Joshua rio bajito.

\- Todo este tiempo ha sido maravilloso, Jeonghan, y aunque aún no es posible celebrarlo como tu hermana, yo… - sintió sus ojos arder y los frotó con una mano, desesperado, intentando no llorar. Falló. – Y-Yo, Jeonghan… te amo demasiado, y realmente quiero…. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo – sollozó agachando más y más su cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas caer y sus orejas calientes – Quiero hacerte mi esposo, quiero vivir contigo por siempre y amarte hasta que no pueda más. ¿Querrías…?  
\- Sí, dios mío, sí – se apresuró a contestar Jeonghan, mirando con ojos vidriosos y asombrados el hermoso anillo en su dedo – Shua, c-cuándo… Cómo, ¿En serio? – tapó su boca con su mano temblorosa y Joshua asintió eufórico, sintiendo su rostro caliente. Entonces un sollozo escapó de los labios de Jeonghan y sin esperar más se abrazaron con fuerza, llorando en los brazos del otro.

Aunque no pudiesen casarse realmente, aunque no pudiesen tener una ceremonia en una iglesia llena de adornos y pastel, siempre podrían disfrutar esos momentos juntos. Esa noche simularon una boda los dos solos, en su departamento, habían dicho sus votos y se habían besado con los corazones llenos. Habían comido fideos instantáneos para celebrar su unión y con estómagos llenos y corazones llenos de risa y alegría habían hecho el amor disfrutando de su luna de miel.

Ahora serían hombres casados, y ni la muerte podría separarlos.


	8. VIII

Joshua se despertó temprano por la mañana con el sol dándole de lleno en el rostro. Apoyó con lentitud ambos pies en el suelo a orillas de la cama y con cuidado estiró su pierna, sintiendo ese dolor en su rodilla que le hizo encorvarse un poco. Estaba viejo, sus huesos ya no funcionaban como antes y se sentía un   
poco más cansado que días anteriores. Se giró hacia atrás un poco y ahí estaban ese par de ojitos somnolientos mirándolo sonrientes desde la comodidad del colchón.

\- Buenos días, amor – sonrió Jeonghan, brillando como cada mañana, como cada día, como cada segundo en su vida. El dolor en su rodilla parecía haber desaparecido de pronto - ¿Duele? – preguntó mirando su mano apoyada en su rodilla. Joshua asintió.  
\- Buenos días – estiró su mano para acariciar su cabello, Jeonghan cerró los ojos como un gatito – Un poco, menos que días anteriores. No hace frío hoy.   
\- ¿Trabajarás en el jardín hoy?  
\- Un poco, después de comer, ¿Quieres ayudarme?  
\- Claro. 

La vida era tranquila, la vida era maravillosa cuando estaban los dos juntos. Habían dejado de vivir en el departamento poco después de que el perrito de Joshua había muerto de viejito, decidiendo que quizás vivir en una casa pequeña sería lo mejor. Estaban envejeciendo, no podían subir siempre las escaleras del edificio y lo mejor sería tener una casa cómoda que pudiesen arreglar a su gusto. Quizás era por hacerse viejos, pero Joshua había desarrollado un gusto por la jardinería, y Jeonghan de alguna forma había terminado tomándole cariño también. Así, podían pasar tardes enteras en el jardín regando, cortando, observando las flores y riendo juntos, tomándose las manos, adornando sus cabellos con flores y riendo aun coquetos y llenos de vida.

Luego del jardín Joshua había decidido darse un baño antes de cenar juntos. Fue entonces cuando miró su muñeca.

10.

Sintió su corazón palpitar con dolor. 10 besos. Le quedaban solo 10 besos. 

Se asomó a la habitación donde Jeonghan leía un libro y le pidió que lo acompañara a la sala, le dijo que necesitaba decirle algo totalmente importante que no podía esperar. Jeonghan, tranquilo, había dejado el libro sobre la mesita de noche y lo había seguido a la sala, sentándose juntos en el sofá.

No dijo nada. Ninguno dijo nada durante un largo rato, hasta que Joshua suspiró y temblorosamente (por el miedo y la edad) estiró su brazo con la manga doblada hasta el codo, dejando ver todo con claridad.

10.

\- Es un poco tarde para explicarlo – comenzó a hablar, su voz mostraba el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Jeonghan no dijo nada, dándole el espacio para que siguiera hablando – Yo, quiero disculparme primero… porno decírtelo antes. Estaba aterrado, tenía miedo de tu reacción y fallé en mentirte todo este tiempo – agachó la mirada pero la alzó al instante, encontrándose con los ojos serenos de Jeonghan. Tragó saliva – Cuando cumplí los 17 años y recibí mi marca, algo era distinto al resto. Tenía una segunda marca.

Así, con tranquilidad, Jeonghan escuchó con manos cruzadas y expresión suave toda la historia de Joshua. Cómo el segundo número indicaba la cantidad de besos que podría dar, cómo aquello le había hecho querer no conocer jamás a su soulmate, cómo había huido diez años de él hasta encontrarse por accidente tras el choque de la bicicleta. Le contó cómo se enamoró al instante, y cómo tuvo terror cada día de decirle su condición, le explicó el miedo que sentía cada día de olvidar el conteo y besarlo infinitas veces hasta morir. Le explicó cómo había hecho de su vida lo más feliz que pudiese imaginar y cómo no se arrepentía ni se arrepentiría jamás de haber tomado la decisión que tomó esa tarde, de haber decidido a su corazón y al destino y dejar fluir el amor.

Lloró. Lloró pidiéndole perdón por esconderlo tanto tiempo, lloró por estarlo diciendo tantos años después, lloró porque, a pesar de todo, le había dado una vida plena llena de amor y felicidad y no podría sentirse más grato.

Jeonghan no borró su sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento, y cuando Joshua parecía haber terminado de hablar y solo tener lágrimas para derramar, Jeonghan alzó su brazo, levantando lentamente su muñeca con sus dedos viejos y débiles. Joshua miró con atención, dejando las lágrimas correr, y con ojos abiertos como platos lo miró, viendo aun esa sonrisa en su rostro aun cuando sus ojos no paraban de botar y botar lágrima tras lágrima.

Un 10. Mediano, claro, idéntico al suyo. Un 10 bajo el 0 de su encuentro.

Joshua sintió sus labios temblar. Jeonghan lo tomó de las manos.

\- Tú y yo somos iguales, Shua – sonrió amplio sin dejar de llorar, y sin esperar ni un momento más lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda temblorosa y sintiendo el par de brazos apretarlo por la cintura de forma suave para no lastimarlo, después de todo, ambos estaban viejos.

Y así, un alivio que no creía poder haber sentido se hizo presente en su pecho. Todo este tiempo, sin saberlo, Jeonghan había vivido el mismo infierno. Ambos tenían la misma condición, ambos tenían la “maldición” de los mil besos. Ambos tenían un diez en sus muñecas y ambos se sentían incluso más enamorados ahora, compartiendo hasta la cosa más pequeña.

Se abrazaron por largos e infinitos minutos que se sintieron como horas y días. Se miraron a los ojos y sin pensarlo se besaron con delicadeza una, dos, tres veces, para volver a abrazarse una vez más. Se acariciaron. Ya no hacían el amor como antes, sus cuerpos cansados no tenían la misma energía de entonces. Pero podían amarse. Jeonghan secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

\- Tengamos una cita.

Se levantaron temprano la mañana siguiente y se dieron un beso de buenos días. Se dieron una ducha y se pusieron su mejor ropa, peinaron sus cabellos y se dieron la sonrisa más brillante de todas. Sería un hermoso día.

Salieron a comer juntos, teniendo un picnic en el parque, sentados en una manta bajo un enorme árbol que daba sombra y sobre el césped fresco. El aire de verano. El sol. La brisa. El sonido de las hojas de los árboles danzando al ritmo del viento. Se regalaron un beso avergonzado, como si de adolescentes enamorados se tratasen. Fueron al cine entonces para disfrutar una película, no soltaron sus manos en ningún momento y lloraron un poco con el final de la película. Entonces se dirigieron a la playa, emocionados, y caminaron descalzos por la orilla recogiendo conchitas y pisando las olas húmedas que se arrastraban por la arena suave entre sus dedos. Joshua había olvidado por completo el dolor en su rodilla, no había tiempo para eso. Al volver a su casa se sentaron en el jardín y Joshua tocó guitarra y cantó para él. Cantaron juntos varias canciones y rieron con fuerza, a pesar de los años sus voces no habían perdido sus bellas notas. Miraron la hora, entonces miraron sus brazos y finalmente se miraron a los ojos.

1.

Estaban completos.

Apagaron las luces de toda la casa, prendieron solo las lámparas de las mesitas de noche en la habitación. Se cambiaron ropa y se acostaron juntos, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Apagaron entonces las luces, de todos modos, podían verse aun iluminados por la luz de la luna entrando por las cortinas abiertas. Acariciaron sus rostros y entrelazaron sus dedos.

“Te amo. Te amo como nunca creí ser capaz de amar, Jeonghan. Te amo porque eres tú y porque me dejaste amarte así. Gracias por estos años de felicidad”

“Te amo por encontrarme y te amo por ser valiente. Te amo por lo que eres, con tus miedos y fortalezas, Shua. Te amo con todo mi ser, y gracias a ti estos años fueron maravillosos”.

Dejaron correr las lágrimas, apegándose más al otro. Sus corazones latían como la primera vez que se vieron. Se miraron a los ojos una última vez sin dejar de sonreírse, uniendo sus frentes. Cerraron sus ojos y, con un leve toque, unieron sus labios en su último beso.

0.


End file.
